Road to recovery 2
by Orne
Summary: second part of Road to recovery


This is the second part of Road to recovery, it atkes place right after phoebe comes back home 

This is the second part of Road to recovery, it takes place right after phoebe comes back home. I know there are a lot of grammatical errors, in the last one too, but I really would appreciate it if you just ignored them!!! Also the source is represented as the man in my other fan fic, breaking the ice 2, Hope you enjoy.

Piper held phoebe as she sobbed into her shoulders, Paige watched stunned, she had never seen phoebe like this, piper replayed the words in her head thousands of times, Cole was dead, piper lead phoebe slowly to the couch and sat with her in her arms as Paige tagged behind them, "phoebe you have to calm down, talk to me, what happened?" she asked gently, phoebe took a deep breath, and spoke, "the source killed him, he took him away from me piper!!" she screamed, piper hugged her tightly and signaled to Paige so she would get tissues, she did as piper ordered, "phoebe, sweetheart, I'm so sorry baby" she said, "I don't know how to live without him piper, how am I supposed to breath without him?" she asked, phoebe had become so used to having him around, being with him night after night and they may have had problems but she still loved him, she couldn't live without him, and now that he was gone she felt lost, she felt a grand void in her soul, her heart, her soul. Paige came back from the kitchen with a box of tissues, she handed them to piper and she offered them to phoebe, she pushed it away with her hand. No tissue or anything would make it ok, make him come back, her mind drifted off to the incidents of the past three months, she remembered every word, every touch, every kiss, and she cried more as she came to realize that she would never have that, he was gone.

Earlier that day….

Phoebe's eyes fluttered opened slowly as she remembered where she was, she was in a cabin, she didn't know where exactly, mostly because she and Cole had been shimmering around realms, she no longer knew the name of time, or place, she was just somewhere. She felt the familiar touch that made her skin get Goosebumps, she smiled to herself as she felt the soft sensuous lips on her cheek, "morning" he said, she smiled and turned on her side, "morning" she said lightly, she kissed him and he smiled "see, I told you this would be good for us" he said as he squeezed her nose, they hadn't fought for the whole time they were there, it seemed as if when they left things had done a 180 "umm, very good" she kissed his hand, he kissed her forehead, "we have to get going" he said as he got up "where?" she asked as she watched him dress "Anywhere but here" he said smiling sweetly, phoebe sat up and stared at Cole, she kind of missed her sisters and wanted to see them, she knew she shouldn't ask but she just couldn't help herself, "what if we go back home?" she asked, he looked up from his pants, and stared coldly at her "what?" he asked confused, he thought phoebe was having a good time, "well, I mean, don't you think that the coast is clear, for now, I mean can't we go for a little while?" she asked, "phoebe, no, the source is not going to stop looking for me until he finds me, I can't risk going back, besides, why would you want to, I thought you liked this" he said, phoebe slowly got out of the bed, she was wearing one of Cole's shirts, she just stood there, "I do, but I also miss my sisters and I would very much like to go on with my life" she said "so, I'm not part of your life?" he asked angrily "stop putting words into my mouth, I never said that, you are part of my life and I would love to have a life with you, but not on the run, not as fugitives" she explained, her temperature and anger were rising, "well, I'm real sorry but that's what I am, you doomed me to that the day you didn't vanquish me!!" he screamed, he immediately regretted it, phoebe was genuinely hurt by his words, they had said awful things to each other in the past but he had never blamed her for anything, "you know what, just shimmer me home, I'm done with this, I'm tired of it" she said angrily, Cole stop dressing and walked toward her, "no, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, phoebe, please" he said, phoebe was tempted to jump into his arms and kiss him all over, but didn't, she just remained quiet and stared into his eyes, "I'm stressed out phoebe, I didn't mean to snap, I'm so sorry, you can't leave me, I need you, please?" he asked, he put his arms on her shoulder, "Cole, I just, you think that you can make everything ok by saying I'm sorry, well, you can't, I want to go home, I miss my sisters and I would love for you to be with me, but there is only so much I can take" she said, Cole stared at her, they hadn't fought for the past three months, suddenly many things exploded, and again, they were fighting, "oh come on phoebe, we were ok up until a couple of minutes ago, lets not screw it up, come one, lets forget about it, lets just roll with the punches" he begged, phoebe nodded, "Cole you can't roll with the punches when we have all these problems, we thought that running from them would make a difference but it didn't maybe for a while yeah, but not anymore" she explained, Cole's head turned to the floor, he didn't know what else to say, how to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her, "phoebe please, don't this, not now, I think that we can get through anything if…." He stopped in mid sentence, his eyes grew wide with fear, "what is it?" phoebe asked, "oh, god, phoebe" he said cryptically, "Cole what's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked, she came closer to him, he held up a hand, and she stopped walking toward him "what?" she asked once more, she depended on Cole to get her out of this suspense, she sensed something was wrong but she didn't know what, "he's close" he said fearfully, "who? The source?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer, he remained quiet for several seconds, just to be sure it wasn't a mistake of his evil radar, it wasn't, he could feel his inner demon surfacing as he felt he was going to be saved, that he was going to be able to take over, but Cole didn't let him, he took hold once again and suppressed it, he turned to phoebe and nodded, phoebe's eyes filled with fear and anguish, "are you sure?" she asked, he nodded, he was completely sure, he could sense the source and the source could sense him, he knew it. Phoebe was terrified, not only for her but for Cole, she no longer remembered what they were fighting about, she could only remember how much she cared and loved Cole, and how much she would hurt if something happened to him, he walked away and began throwing clothes into a suitcase, he looked up at her and realized she wasn't budging "what are you waiting for? We have to get out of here" he said, phoebe seemed to be pulled out of her trance and she quickly took off his shirt and put one of her own on, she slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans, "where are we going to go?" she asked, "I don't know, we've been to every realm possible, we can't go back home, I don't know" he said, "can't you just shimmer us out of here, just enough to lose him?" she asked, he nodded, "he can sense me, that's how he found us, me" he corrected quickly, he knew there was no more us, it was just him, "what if I do the same spell we used to keep my sisters and Leo finding me?" she asked, it was worth a shot, he nodded, "it won't work, that only shields form good, not from evil" he said as he continued to throw things in the suitcase, "well what are we going to do?" She asked, as she watched her hectic lover, "well I plan on taking you home, and than, I don't know, I'll take off somewhere" he said, phoebe stared at him, "what do you mean your taking me home?" she asked confused, "well, you just said you wanted to go home" he said as he frantically walked around the room, "that was before you said the source was after you, I'm not leaving you, not now" she said as she touched his arm, he quickly took it away from her, "come on, we'll go to the mausoleum, and than I'll shimmer you home" he said, phoebe stared wide mouthed at him, he was being so cold with her, he grabbed her hand harshly and shimmered them to the mausoleum, as they reappeared phoebe could feel her eyes begin to water, she never meant for Cole to get that mad at her, she could feel the coldness of his posture, he even held her hand differently, they reappeared in the mausoleum Cole quickly let go of her hand, "lets stay here for a second, I'll shimmer you in a bit" he said as he set down the bag, "can he still sense you?" she asked, "yeah, but it'll give me just enough time to shimmer you home" he said, "but I thought nobody could track you here" she said, "bounty hunters can't track me here, the source is so much more powerful than that" he said, he stuck out his hand, "lets go" he said, phoebe stared at him and nodded "no, I don't want to" she said sheepishly, she knew she was running hot and cold, "what do you mean?" he asked, "I don't want to leave you, I love you" she said, as she came closer to him, he looked into her eyes, he could genuinely see that she didn't want to go, he smiled, and hugged her "I love you too, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said, as he buried his head in her shoulder, "I'm sorry too, I 'm so sorry too" she said as she caressed his hair, he kissed her neck softly and she responded kissing his cheek, they kissed hungrily, he touched her so passionately, he explored her body as if he had never been there before, she willingly let him as she too touched him, after a few minutes their lips parted but not because they wanted to, somebody had interrupted them, they slowly turned as they heard the voice of a man, his voice was deep and raspy, "wow, this is sweet, after what happened with David I thought it would never be the same" the man said, they finally got a good look at who it was, it was the source. 

Phoebe and Cole slowly turned as they saw the source, Cole could feel the fear emanating from phoebe's body, and phoebe could feel the stiffness that overcame Cole's body, he grabbed her hand more tightly, in a protective manner, "don't be alarmed, I want balthazor, not you girly" he said, Cole stepped in front of her "Cole, please, don't be so defensive, just come with me quietly and I won't hurt the girl, physically at least" he laughed, phoebe stared at the source and the minions that surrounded him, her rage was rising steadily as he said he only wanted Cole, Cole was hers, he wasn't for taking, she felt Cole's rage rise as well, but he was obviously wasn't going to do anything, he was to scared too, she looked in herself for the courage to do something, what? She didn't know, but she had to do something, she quickly backed out of Cole and ran to the source, her leg quickly connected with his jaw, that was all she could do before two minions grabbed her and held her hostage, Cole would have intervened before she had kicked the source and made him even more pissed than he already was, but he never saw it coming. He ran toward phoebe but another minion intersected him, he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so he was facing the source, the minion held him tightly, Cole tried to wriggle out of his grasp without success, "you got a fisty girl there" he said, as he turned to phoebe, he smiled evily and turned back to Cole, "see, my plan was to kill you and let her go, but now, I don't know, I'm a smidge mad, you shouldn't have done that, now, I'll let her watch you die, and than kill her, I think that sounds reasonable" he said, smiling, Cole continued to try to escape the grasp of the minion, as phoebe did the same, the source looked one more time at Cole and kicked him in the stomach, he fell on the floor hard, phoebe screamed in the background and tried to get away from her keeper, but couldn't, the source continued to kick him, Cole was getting weaker by the moment, he felt his vision fade, he got one last look at phoebe's tear streaked face, he felt his life fade away, but tried to hold on, for phoebe, the source gave him one last kick and turned away, "he's close" he said, "let him suffer for a while" he said, he nodded at the guard that had phoebe and he let her go, she ran to him quickly, she knelt down next to him and cradled his head in her laps, his face was bloody and bruised, "no, Cole don't die, please" she begged, her tears fell freely down her face an on to his, he weakly smiled at her, "I … love… you" he said, between gasps of air, the pain was killing him, "no, no, don't say that, please stay with me" she screamed, she was oblivious to the minions and the source's smiles in the background, they were taking pleasure in both her and Cole's suffering. She looked madly up at them, they were coming slowly toward her, she thought quickly and fastly rewrote the spell that shielded her from being found by good, and quickly said it, a blue shield appeared and enveloped Cole and phoebe, the source and the minions stood back, they tried to enter but couldn't, they finally gave up "I'll get you girl, I swear I will" he said as he shimmered out. 

Phoebe retracted the shield and lye next to Cole's lifeless body, it was still twitching a bit, but he wasn't there anymore, she spoke softly to him, and she could feel him responding but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he let go and stopped fighting, sooner or later, in this case sooner, Cole opened his eyes one last time, he looked at her beautiful face once more, and that was it, he could hear phoebe's screams "don't close your eyes Cole, please, don't leave me, I need you" she said, but he couldn't hang on anymore, it hurt to much, he died with a smile on his face for the last thing he had saw was her eyes, and her mouth saying I love you, he knew than that it couldn't get much better than this. 

Phoebe watched as Cole's eyes shut, it was over, he was dead, she let her tears flow as she watched him die, when he did, she felt the urge to get out of there, to run away, to leave, to forget everything, but she remembered she had other reasons to stay, her sisters, her innocents, they needed her, she placed a single kiss on his lips and said goodbye, she got up and hesitantly turned away, and left the mausoleum to go home. She walked home through the rain, thinking of what she would say to her sisters, she just needed piper to hug her, that would make her feel better, well actually, if Cole were there, that would make her feel better, but he was gone.

Phoebe had her head in her sisters lap, as she slowly caressed her hair, as Paige watched form the chair across them, "phoebe, honey, do you want to talk about?" piper asked, she nodded, "I'm not ready yet, maybe tomorrow, or never, I don't know" she said, her voice broke every time she spoke, piper nodded understandingly, she continued to stroke her hair, "you know what's strange?" phoebe asked, "what?" piper asked, "he's gone, but somehow I feel that he's with me, somehow, he's with me" she said, "well of course he's with you honey, he'll always be with you" she said, "no, no, I mean I feel like he's still alive, like he's watching me, I mean, I'm sad but at the same time I'm not, it's hard to describe" she said, giving up, she knew it would be difficult to explain to her sisters her sudden hunch of hope, little did she know that the feeling was more than a hunch, it was real.

Cole closed his eyes as he got one last look at phoebe's face, he felt his weakness overcome him, he was dying, but he didn't care, death felt sweet, it felt like love, it felt like heaven. He thought to himself if he could go to heaven, he had done many bad things in the past, but he somehow felt his body floating through clouds, white splurgy clouds, he felt his body become warm once again, he felt his heart race and his blood boil, he opened his eyes and he was no longer in the mausoleum, he was in a white place, he knew it very well, he was in heaven, He slowly got up afraid his body would hurt, but it didn't, he felt much better, so much better, he looked up and saw Jim, Jim smiled down at him, beside him were five other people, he recognized them form the last time he was here, "welcome Cole" Jim said, in a voice he could only label as nice, "hello" he said, confused, "we have a surprise for you" Jim said, Cole looked at him, he was beyond bewildered, "I… what am I doing here?" he asked finally, "well, seeing as you have proven your love for her, you have died for her, than we decided that it wasn't fair to her to take you away" he explained, "so what? I still don't understand" Cole said "we're giving you a second chance" Jim said, Cole stared vaguely at him, he couldn't believe his ears, "what?" he asked, Jim smiled, "you heard us boy, you're getting another chance to be with her" he explained, "I don't get it, why?" Cole asked, "you died for her, you deserve it, she deserves it" he explained, Cole stared at him in awe, he couldn't believe after all they had put them through, they were giving them a second chance, "what's the catch?" he asked, Jim laughed, "well, see, we erase your memory and hers, about how you met and anything that involves the two of you, and you with the sisters too, and if you guys are meant for each other, you'll meet again, and fall in love again, before the next blue moon, if not, you will die, we will also have to remove your demonic half so that the source can not summon you, he'll think you're dead" he explained, they were giving him a chance to change his destiny, to change himself, "when is the next blue moon?" Cole asked, "umm, our time 5 years, your time about 4 months, more or less" Jim said casually, "when does it start?" Cole asked, Jim snapped his fingers and smiled "now, good luck" Cole was enveloped in a haze, his eyes closed because it was very cold, he felt himself falling asleep, he felt his mind getting hazy, he no longer remembered any girl or sisters. He opened his eyes to the alarm clock buzzing on his night stand, it was time for another insipid day as the assistant district attorney Cole Turner.

Phoebe woke up the next day feeling happy and perky, she walked down to the kitchen and said hello to her little sister Paige, she smiled and gathered her books and went on her way to class.


End file.
